Tensile Strength
by petrified078
Summary: They were breaking apart bit by bit... Wincest. Chapter I - Sam's POV, Chapter II - Dean's POV
1. Tensile Strength I

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Because I'm feeling angsty. Because I love Sam and Dean. Because Michael Scofield gave that enlightening speech about tensile strength (see Prison Break, season 1). Because it's Halloween!

**Tensile Strength I**

Growing up in a family of hunters, Sam learned how it is to be strong. Ever since he and Dean have been children, they were trained by their father to fight both humans and dangerous supernatural creatures. The two brothers even competed against each other – which one would submit in their wrestling matches, who would be able to hit the bull's eye with both knife and gun. Sam remembered how he would work hard to beat his smaller but tougher brother.

Weakness was never in Sam's vocabulary. Nothing could ever tear him down.

Or so he thought.

The first crack appeared in his seemingly indestructible fortress when he was in high school. He had the time of his life. He had friends, he was popular, athletic, charming, handsome, and he was an excellent student. He was every girl's prince, every guy's best friend, every coach's dream, every teacher's pride and every parent's perfect child. He had the perfect life.

But most of all, what Sam loved about high school was being normal. There, he didn't have to think about silver bullets and werewolves. Everything was _normal._ And Sam found out that normalcy was what he wanted. What he _craved._ He realized that he was tired of his father's control and constant training, tired of learning everything about vampires, restless spirits, doppelgangers and just about any creature one could think of, tired of being different.

When he was in his senior year, he decided that he was going to college, and there was nothing that his father could say to dissuade him. They had a fight. John insisted that it was their mission to hunt all supernatural entities that sought mankind's destruction. Not to mention that a demon killed Sam and Dean's mother. Sam was having none of it. He did not want anything to do with demons and God knows what other creatures were there. Their mother would want her sons to be successful and _normal_ people, not lunatics who run around trying to wipe out beings who might not very well be real.

Sam had looked imploringly at his elder brother who just frowned and looked away. Of course. His brother was totally like their father. Sam had packed his bags and stormed out.

A few years later, Sam was surprised to see Dean standing outside his door. Sam knew his escape to college was futile the moment Dean told him that their father went on a journey to who-knows-where and that he needs help running the "family business." Sam resisted the urge to throw his brother out and curse him to the lowest level of hell and heard him out. Sam didn't know what made him agree to go with his brother, but it was certainly going to be a one-time thing only. Or so Sam thought.

Then came Jennifer's death. She was killed by the monster that Sam and Dean were hunting. Sam felt a part of his fortress crumble down. The very thing that he tried to escape from came back with a vengeance. Two very important people to him were dead. He decided to hunt them down and exact his own revenge.

He was back to being different.

It didn't help that Dean and he fight over virtually everything. Dean was the only person remaining whom he could trust and depend on, and he felt like strangling said person at almost every moment.

It didn't help that the two of them fought for their lives every time they hunted down an evil entity. It didn't help that he almost lost his life an innumerable number of times had Dean not saved him.

It didn't help that he was becoming more dependent on Dean. It didn't help that Dean was gradually becoming Sam's cornerstone.

It didn't help that they found out that he was a psychic, and what troubled Sam most was that he might, he _could_ kill Dean when some vengeful spirit decided to possess him. When he held Dean's face close, he told him not to hesitate killing him if he became a threat to their cause and most especially, to him. What hurts was seeing the hurt and fear in his brother's eyes and the knowledge that the same emotions was clearly reflected in his. But what hurt most was the possibility that he could put Dean's life in danger. He knew he would die for Dean. But he'd rather live to see him smile, to fight by his side, to endure whatever might come their way.

Furthermore, what certainly didn't help was that Sam realized that all the pain and hurt he felt was due to the fact that he loved his brother. More than in a brotherly way.

And it definitely didn't help that losing Dean in any way would mean that everything Sam is would also be lost. Sam could not… would not lose Dean.

Sam fought the urge to punch Dean when he found out that his elder brother struck a deal with the devil to exchange his life to let Sam live. He was angry that his brother welcomed death just to undo his own death. But most of all, he was afraid to lose the one person whom he truly and deeply loved. Staring at Dean's eyes, he knew that if his brother would die, he would too.

Sitting at another bed, at another random motel, at another unknown place and looking at the various scars that adorn Dean's back, Sam knew that this time, he would be the one to fight tooth and nail to save his brother's life.

He stood and walked over to his brother. He knelt down, lifted Dean's chin and gazed into the other Winchester's green orbs.

"Dean…" Sam whispered, leaning in until he was inches away from his brother's face.

"Sammy, don't…" Dean protested weakly, closing his eyes as his younger brother closed in and brushed their lips together.

Sam pressed their lips tighter when Dean didn't make another protest. He grabbed the back of Dean's head as his elder brother responded to the kiss. Sam slipped his tongue out to gently lick Dean's lower lip, asking permission to his brother's mouth. Dean obliged, waging a war for dominance with his younger brother's tongue but easily succumbing to Sam's onslaught. They drew back when oxygen became a greater need, interrupting Sam's passionate exploration of his elder brother's mouth.

"I won't lose you, Dean. I won't. I can't," Sam whispered, pressing his forehead to Dean's.

"You better not, Sammy-boy," Dean replied, managing a grin as he looked up at the other's brown eyes.

Sam smiled back as he kissed Dean again.

He may already be battered by everything he went through, but as long as Dean stays with him, Sam knew that somehow, he could fight off the devil himself.

A/N: My first Supernatural fic. Please excuse any confusion that I caused on the timeline and other stuff. I am getting very angsty these days. –sigh- There will still be a part 2, and that will be from Dean's POV.

Again, criticisms are most welcome. Sam and Dean plushies to my reviewers! Thanks, guys! Again, Happy Halloween!

P.S. Blame Michael Scofield's speech on tensile strength! He confused both Sucre and me!


	2. Tensile Strength II

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Although I'm trying to win a Supernatural contest on TV. So far, I have been unlucky.

A/N: This is the companion fic to Tensile Strength I. This time, the fic is written in Dean's POV. Due to public demand (my friend) I will include an explicit scene here.

**Tensile Strength II**

A will of iron is impossible to break.

But Dean Winchester is human, after all.

He is the brawn of the pair, the rough and tough, gritty hard-ass brother. While Sam is the intelligent one, the strategist and the cautious one, Dean is the smart, instinctive, impulsive fighter. A true hunter, as one might say.

But then again, Dean is only human, after all.

People see the cocky, easy-going, strong, sexy and suave Dean, the Dean whom no creature, human or not, can destroy. What they didn't see is the Dean who tried so hard to hide the cracks in his armor which are as numerous as the scars that crisscrossed his back.

Ever since he and Sam were young, their father taught them to fight. By the age of 10, Dean can hit a bulls-eye with his knife and fire a gun with deadly accuracy. Although he was smaller than his brother, he could always pin Sam down.

Weak was never Dean.

When he and Sam were in high school, Dean saw how good and smart Sam is. He was Mr. Popular, Mr. Perfect. Most of all, Dean saw the dreams in his brother's eyes. He knew that the normal life attracted Sam. He knew that Sam would decide to go to college. He knew that Sam would leave their life, the life which in all aspects is _different_.

Dean couldn't blame his brother. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted him to go, to be successful, to be a better man than he is. But there was also a part that was hurt, that was betrayed. They were together ever since Sam was born and the death of their mother.

When Sam and their father fought, Dean remained silent. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He wanted to hold back their father, to tell him that he needs to let Sam go, but he also wanted to hold Sam back, to tell him that he would never have the normal life that he wants. To tell him not to leave them. Not to leave _him_.

So when Sam looked at him, pleading him to support him, Dean only looked away. The hurt was too much. He can't support him, but neither can he hold him back. He didn't look, didn't want to see the pain and anger that shone in Sam's eyes as he stormed out of their house.

After Sam's departure, Dean became their father's partner. They hunted "things," supernatural beings that threatened to take over the human world. Dean fought these creatures easily. He was a fighter, a true hunter. Hunting was in his blood. But when John disappeared, Dean found out that he couldn't fight alone.

He went to Stanford and knocked on his brother's door. The anger in Sam's eyes told him he wasn't welcome, but Dean put on his famous smirk in spite of the hurt that he felt when he saw Sam's anger. Somehow, he knew that his brother would come with him. Dean was more than just a little happy when Sam said yes, but he also knew that Sam would never be happy with the life of a hunter.

They always fought. Dean knew that he was being selfish. He knew that their life was not what Sam wanted. But he needed Sam. He needed him badly. And Dean vowed to protect his brother at all costs. Even with the cost of his life

They fought together. They risked their lives every time they met a malevolent being. Dean strove to protect his brother, because he knew that the only person that kept him going was Sam. Because he knew that no matter how strong he is, he would break down the moment Sam was gone.

When he found out that Sam was a psychic, that any demon can possess him, he was scared. He couldn't let the most precious person in his life be taken away by some entity that they had vowed to kill. When Sam held his face close, he saw the fear but determined look in his brother's eyes. Sam wanted Dean to kill him when he became a threat. He made Dean promise, and Dean could do nothing but to say yes when he wanted to scream no, to say that he can never do that, because he couldn't kill the person he depended on, the person that he _loved_ more than anything.

Yes, he loved Sam. It was more than brotherly love, more than any kind of love. He loved him more than his life.

When the demon stabbed his brother's back, Dean felt his world crash into the ground. The disbelief, the panic, the pain, the hurt, the anger enveloped him. His brother _cannot _be dead.

Dean sought a demon out. When he vowed to protect Sam, he knew that he would offer his life to save him. He struck a deal with the devil. His life in exchange for his brother's. Somehow, he found a devil merciful enough to give him a year. But he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Sam. But if it meant that finally leaving his brother was the only way to let him live, then so be it.

When Sam found out what he did, he expected his brother to be angry. But he rather would have Sam hate him than let him die. He knew that what he did was the greatest mistake that one could have done, but what can he do? Sam is his little brother. He loved Sam too much.

He stood before his brother, pleading with him not to be angry with him. He only wanted to protect his brother, his _Sam_. He was just the elder brother trying to protect his younger sibling.

They continued their life, with Sam's vow to save Dean's life. Dean knew it was a futile attempt. He still tried to show that he was the same tough and cocky Dean. He still showed that he was the hunter of the two.

But it was all a façade. Inside, he was tired. He found that he was tired of having to fight. He is going to die after all. But most of all, he was tired of fighting for his and Sam's lives. Because what he realized was that what he wanted most was just Sam and him. Just them, without the fear that some unknown evil was lurking to destroy them.

Because deep down, Dean would rather live for Sam. He would rather bicker with him everyday, tease him, shove him, see him smile, see him laugh.

Dean cradled his head. They were at another random motel. He didn't really know where they are. He didn't really care. He was tired. They had just banished another demon back to hell. He didn't notice as the other Winchester walked slowly to him.

His green eyes met a warm brown as Sam lifted his chin.

"Dean…" Sam whispered, leaning in and letting their breaths mingle.

Dean tried to protest, tried to push Sam away, but he was too tired. Too tired to deny what he wanted for so long.

"Sammy, don't…" he murmured, trying to protest, but gave in as his brother brushed his lips against his own.

He didn't protest any further, and Sam claimed his lips, kissing him passionately. He opened his mouth when Sam asked permission with his tongue. They battled for dominance, but Dean gave in. He wanted this, wanted this for so long. They broke apart when oxygen became an issue, but Sam's grip on the back of his neck didn't loosen.

"I won't lose you, Dean. I won't. I can't," Sam whispered against his lips, their foreheads pressed together.

"You better not, Sammy-boy," Dean replied. No, they won't lose each other. Not even hell can separate them.

Sam smiled at the grin that now adorned Dean's lips. He leaned in and kissed him again. He gently nipped at Dean's lips, making his elder brother moan and open his mouth. He pushed his tongue in, continuing his earlier exploration of the wet cavern. He licked every inch of skin that he could reach, tasting the addictive flavor that was uniquely Dean. His tongue traveled Dean's mouth, coming back to dance with his brother's own. Their tongues moved slowly, sensually as they enjoyed the feel of each other.

Sam released Dean's mouth, getting a whimper from the shorter man. He showered kisses along Dean's jaw, tracing the side of his brother's face until he reached the spot just below the ear. His tongue flitted out to lick at the skin, earning a sharp gasp from his elder brother. He smiled, learning that Dean was sensitive there. He circled the spot, sucking suddenly and making Dean moan. Sam played with the skin, getting more encouraged as Dean fisted his hair, tugging with every motion that Sam made. He bit down, pleased when his name spilled from Dean's lips. He flattened his tongue against the abused spot, tasting the metallic tang of the rich red liquid. He pulled back, surveying the red mark that blossomed on Dean's neck. He closed in again, kissing the mark which would let every creature, human or supernatural that Dean was now exclusively Sam's. And no human nor demon would take his brother away from him.

He moved upwards, taking the lobe of Dean's ear in his mouth. He traced his tongue along the soft skin, sucking and nipping at the shell and gaining the sweetest little sounds from his brother.

He trailed lower, tracing a wet trail down Dean's neck with his tongue. He stopped at the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean craned his neck further, wanting more contact with Sam's sinful tongue. His younger brother didn't disappoint him as Sam bit down at the tender skin, creating another mark on Dean's neck.

While Sam's tongue worked on Dean's neck, his hands found themselves roaming the flat planes of his brother's toned stomach. He gently massaged the skin, memorizing the feel of Dean's body. He let his fingers travel upwards, dancing around Dean's nipples. Dean's breaths became short pants as Sam's fingers circled the hard nubs. Sam's mouth moved lower, kissing along Dean's collarbone.

Dean moaned loudly as Sam's mouth found one nipple and enveloped it with his tongue. The wet heat around his nipple made Dean writhe underneath Sam, tugging even harder against his brother's silky brown strands. Dean cried out as Sam suddenly bit down on the nipple and at the same time, pinching the other nub. Sam's tongue soothed the abused nipple before leaving it in favor of the other. He gave the same attention to the other nipple, making Dean arch his back towards him.

Sam trailed his tongue lower, playing with his brother's navel as his hands slowly latched onto Dean's pants. He unbuckled his brother's belt, deftly working his fingers on the button on the now offensive material. Dean moaned as his aching member was released from its tight confines. Sam nudged his hip gently, and Dean complied, lifting his hips so Sam could push the pants and boxers down. Dean kicked his remaining clothes off, leaving him totally naked. Sam sat back, appreciatively drinking in his brother's body, memorizing every inch of skin.

Dean reached up, grabbing a fistful of Sam's shirt and sending him back down on top of him. He crashed their lips together, hands working their way around the hem of Sam's shirt. He pushed the material up, letting his hands trail along the sides of Sam's torso, making Sam moan into his mouth. They broke the kiss to lift the shirt over Sam's arms and over his head. Sam sent it flying across the room, impatient to get back to Dean's hot mouth.

They kissed frantically, hands roaming each other's body desperately. Sam left Dean's mouth to settle on the inside of his brother's thigh. He sucked on the skin, earning a combination of pants and moans from his elder brother. Dean pulled on Sam's hair, wanting him to take his cock.

Sam complied, swallowing Dean's organ in one motion. Dean thrust against Sam, and the younger one resisted the urge to gag. Sam pinned Dean's hips to the mattress, preventing his brother from moving. He ran his tongue on the underside of Dean's cock, tracing the vein that ran underneath the skin. He swirled his tongue around the organ, making Dean clench his hair tightly and writhe, trying to overpower the hands that pinned him down. Sam pinned him down harder as he hollowed his cheeks, creating suction. He sucked on Dean's cock, relishing on the sounds that his brother made. He released the organ, blowing cold air over the hot skin. He smirked at the shudder that went through Dean's body before letting his tongue flit over the slit at the top.

Sam crawled up to Dean, kissing him harshly before breaking away abruptly. He looked at green eyes that were dark with desire, engaging them in his own dark brown orbs. He watched as Dean's eyes hungrily followed his tongue as it licked his fingers, coating it with saliva.

He kissed Dean again, swallowing the sharp cry that the other man gave when he inserted one finger in Dean's tight hole. He let Dean adjust before adding another finger. He rubbed Dean's face gently with his free hand, soothing the pain that made his brother grimace.

Dean opened his eyes, telling Sam to move. The younger man complied, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, trying to find the sweet spot that would make his brother see stars. Dean thrust back, wanting Sam's fingers to move faster. Sam went with Dean's rhythm, pace going faster with every thrust. When Dean screamed his name, he knew he finally hit the right spot. Sam scissored his fingers, widening the tight muscle in preparation.

Dean's whimper became a sharp cry when Sam's fingers were replaced with his cock. Sam kissed Dean, letting his brother adjust to the bigger intrusion. He moved slowly, gradually setting the pace. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, making the younger man thrust deep and hit his prostate. Dean screamed, thrusting his hips faster, wanting Sam to hit his sweet spot over and over. Sam moved with Dean, their movements falling into a fast rhythm.

Sam attacked Dean's mouth as they met each other's thrusts, their movements now desperate. Sam's tongue fought with Dean's as they worked towards their orgasm.

Knowing that they were close, Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, pumping in time with their thrusts. He left Dean's mouth to bite down sharply at his brother's shoulder. Dean arched his back, screaming Sam's name as his seed spilled over the younger man's hand. Sam moaned, feeling the muscles of Dean's ass tighten against his cock, letting his vision go white as he emptied himself inside the tight cavern.

They fell back against each other, chests heaving. They lay together, letting their heartbeats get back to a normal pace.

Sam kissed Dean gently, their tongues lazily dancing around each other. Sam pulled back, pulling himself out of Dean before settling beside his brother. He felt Dean's strong arms lock themselves tightly around his waist, his face burying itself in the crook of his younger brother. Sam hugged back, possessively embracing his brother.

Dean knew that they had both reached their breaking point, the point where the defensive wall they built over the years had finally crashed down. But somehow, he didn't care. They were both broken. As long as he had Sam to hold on to, he knew he could hold on to life… Hold on to them.

A/N: I hope you guys like this one. I'm not that skilled when it comes to writing explicit scenes, so I hope that you would still get to appreciate this one. I'm sorry too if I kind of switched to a Sam POV in the explicit scene. I have difficulty writing from the bottom POV. I apologize if I, in any way, confused you.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Cookies and brownies to y'all!


End file.
